


Jurassic League

by DontAskWhy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone is a Dinosaur, F/M, I Might Delete This Later, I Might Regret This When I'm Sober, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Furry Stuff, POV First Person, They Become Humanoid Later, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: They worked so hard for this park, let it consume so much money. The income was steady but it could be more. In the new Jurassic World, they engineered the dinosaurs to be enhanced creatures that could turn a war into the highest bidder's favor.Some were given gifts and strength, while others they wanted to push the boundaries of intelligence in wild animals. They wanted to see if they could not only make foot soldiers, but generals out of these creatures, as well."Specimen Omega 003-A is hatching." A scientist calls out. They observe a little fragile egg that had a strange symbol of a bat on it. Then, it began to wiggle and crack as the parents of the fine specimen watch on next to it with anticipated breath.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, I Have No Idea If I'm Gonna Follow That Through 0.p
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Bat Raptor's First Steps

I remember when I opened my eyes, I could hear my parents talk above me, saying things I didn't understand at the time. But when they looked back at me, they smiled and rubbed their heads against mine. Telling me how much they love me. And I would tell them I loved them in kind.

I remember when we left our box to be let out into a bigger one, the new scents I smelt with glee. And then a stranger came, it wasn't one of the pale creatures that my parents called humans, but it looked like us. And looked furious. My father got in front of us while my mother got in front of me. The stranger growls, "Why should you get special treatment!? What about the rest of us!"

I didn't understand at the time, but I do now, "Because we do something they like. I can help you try to have a unique ability or social-"

"You think you're better than me! Me! Joe Chill! I'll show you!" And then they fought. Their narrow long mouths filled with razors snapped on each other while their claws tried tearing the scaly flesh from the other's. But there was mud under my father's foot. He slipped, his guard dropped and Chill sank his mouth into my father's neck.

I remember feeling agony, seeing my father murdered before my eyes as I heard a sickening snap fill my ears. "No!" My mother cried, charging the stranger as we saw his attention turn to us. But my mother was weaker. She didn't stand a chance. I watched with tears as Chill tipped my mother over and gutted her belly.

I can still smell the iron consuming my nostrils, still feel the tears stream down my face. I stare at the monster that comes for me next. "Now to deal with-" he suddenly screamed and convulsed before me, strange zig zagging light emitting around him. He collapses. And what smelled like the humans but in strange new scales, came in and took him away. One of the normal looking humans comes up to me. Alfred, my parents called him, he gathers me up in his paws and lifts me up to snuggle close to me. I turn to look at my parents as the other humans start gathering them up too, I can't help but screech and cry to be with them. Alfred understands, he doesn't really but he somehow does, he brings me over to them, and I curl up under my father. Alfred holds his hands up to the others, letting me be with my father and mother just a little bit longer.

I don't know how long it's been since that day, but I remember waking up once and realizing Alfred wasn't there. Strange new humans in similar white scales gathered around me. They would stick sharp things into my sides and legs, they forced me to run, to attack inedible things, then the same light would emit from me whether I did something wrong or not, it hurt so much, getting worse each time. They made me do so much, and did more to me.

I would scream for Alfred, demand to know where he is. But they didn't answer, they didn't understand me like Alfred did. I remember the lights up high going away twenty-two times before Alfred came back. He was enraged with the other humans. He yelled and hollered at them. I was so grateful. But then, the heavier scaled humans came in, they grabbed Alfred and took him away. Somehow I knew, if I let this happen, I would be stuck with the cruel humans for good. I roared, I slammed my head against the see-through-wall. After three tries, I knew it wouldn't work, the humans looked frightened but still unconcerned. I look around my block. I spot it, flat bars in the corner top of my space, with darkness behind it, just big enough to fit me. I snarl with triumph, then scaled the corner wall, going head first into the weak support. I crawl through, as far as I can before the tunnel caves in and I'm in the box that was behind the see-through-wall.

I screech at the humans before getting Alfred's scent. I burst through what I saw the humans push against hundreds of times. I rush to the thick skinned humans, seeing Alfred between them. Using my tail, I whipped the heavy skinned humans away from him. And I'm about to sink my teeth into the human's frail neck when I remember my father. How he never bit the humans, not even once. Not even when they sticked sharp things into him. Then, Alfred stepped before me before I can think twice, and for the first time, I could understand him. "No, Bruce! You mustn't kill them!" He was very upset with me, but he also seemed afraid. Both of me, and of something else. But I don't want him to be afraid of me, am I that scary like this? "Please, don't kill humans." He begged. I look at Alfred, then at the heavy skinned human, who stared at me terrified. I growl, I huff, I shake my head. "Please my dear boy. Don't." I feel the same tears as before. I push my nuzzle into Alfred's chest, then sink to the ground with exhaustion. Alfred holds me.

I remember new humans surrounding us, watching us. They looked shocked. I still don't know why. I just know, they've never taken Alfred away from me again after that.

From then on, the only pain there was, was from the sharp things, but even they weren't so bad anymore. And they only came a few days before the moon was complete. And yes, I got a see through wall to something more than white and grey walls. There was a blue top that never ended, fluffy whites gliding in one direction. And the big orb at the top, Alfred called the moon, was massive and bright. It was beautiful. I did lots of running, "To keep you fit." Alfred said. "To stay strong." I need to stay strong. I need to protect Alfred. And be strong enough not to kill.

Which leaves me here, trotting down the long box, or as Alfred calls the hallway, to a 'special place' he said. "Now, Bruce, because of what happened the other times, I'll have squadrons on you until you're back. You won't see them, but you won't be left alone for a minute. Do you understand?" I nod my head. I glance at the young new humans as they move their hands, holding short thin sticks to write on thinner leaves and logs. "And if you feel threatened," he pats my shoulder, "just make three calls and we'll get you out in a jiffy." He smiled as we stopped at a wall. He turns to leave, I try to follow, "It's alright, Bruce. I'll be watching you the whole time." One of the humans gives a square thing to Alfred, he turns it to me and_ I see myself. My long black snout, the black streak splitting into two to run along both sides of my neck, how the streaks had three points on each one, with a two pointed head that ran down the top of my head, and then the rest of me was a subtle grey that washed over my scaly body, arms, legs, paws, and tail. I sometimes wondered what I looked like. And I knew it was me, the small me in the little box had a scar exactly like mine on the left side of his body, a bent line I got from another bad but crazier stranger. "You'll be just fine." He smiles. I can see the concern in his eyes, the small furrow of his hairy lines, the tightness of his mouth. I stand tall, nodding once more. He seems to relax a little after that. I turn back around, watching the wall open up for me. Determined, I step into the overwhelming light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse the feather theory for Batys because one: they keep changing their minds about the dinosaurs which makes me wonder about their knowledge. And two: feathers on a dinosaur are lame! Jurassic Park Velociraptor all the way, baby!


	2. You're Me But Not...

I'm stunned to the spot. Green. Everything is so brightly green, and so many shades of it. And the sky. Alfred told me it was the sky, and so faintly blue. I've never seen such colors that completely take over everything. I take one step out, placing my paw gently on the spiky ground, but it did not hurt. It was soft in fact. It was wonderful. I got so excited, I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran! I could feel the air break on my nuzzle, the brown underfloor get kicked up with every step. This felt_ incredible!

But then I skid to a halt. I could smell another me. But, not me. And not my parents or the two other bad strangers. It wasn't human, either. I crouch, nearly crawling to the brush where I could scent the new things on the other side. I poke my nose through the leaves, and a glare at the things. They looked similar to me, but not exact. They didn't look similar to each other either. But they were communicating to one another. They seemed to be 'jolly' as Alfred once said about humans being close and happy to one another. But the thing that worries me, is that I'm the smallest out of all of them, and that's dangerous.

Then, the fifty foot tall one, that looked very similar to me only with shorter arms than myself and a rounder head, snaps his attention to me. I freeze for a moment. Soon the others look in my direction as well. That's when I flee. Or at least try to if a twenty foot turkey didn't suddenly appear right in front of me. The brightly red with lines of yellow feathered chicken and a light of a zag on his chest, puts his arms up, "Hey, wow! Yo! It's okay! We're friendly!" The stranger smiles.

The rest come up behind me, I crouch low with my legs ready to spring, "Easy there!" The biggest one with the red and blue scales, and a yellow 'S' on his front, bows his head low, "We're not gonna hurt you. Like Barry said, we're friendly." Gesturing to the red dodo bird.

I glance behind myself, seeing 'Barry' wave at me enthusiastically. I glare back at the big guy. One of his small arms presses itself to his chest, "I'm Clark. It's nice to meet you." He nods. I don't respond. He coughs, "This other feathered one that looks more like you is Diana."

Blue and red with golden double 'W's on her chest puffs her breasts in a friendly manner to me, "Hail, warrior." I squint my eyes at the title and odd greeting.

"The green and gold swimmer here is Arthur."

"Greetings." Arthur nods to me.

"And lastly, the one with the sheild and three spiked face guy is Hal." Barry interrupted.

"Yeah, just what we need, another predator." The green thing rolls his eyes.

"Don't let him fool ya, he's a softy at heart."

"Hey!"

"And that's all of us! What's your name?" I glare at Clark's open grin. It can't be real. None of this is. They're waiting for me to let my guard down. Just like before. After a long stretch of silence, everyone starts doing small movements of their bodies. I tense further up and hiss. They stop immediately, and it goes back to awkward silence.

"Um, you can understand us, right?" Hal eventually asks.

I ponder whether I should tell them. Will they reveal more if I act dumb? I remain silent.

Diana hums, "That's fine. We can still find a way to communicate." She seems too optimistic. She crouches her body low, but twists it a little to make it seem not like an attack, "There there." She takes a step forward, I take two steps back. Then she begins purring, I didn't know we could do that, and inches closer. "We're no threat. We're friends." She whispers. Bruce glances to the right, where an opening was wide. Diana pauses at that. "It's okay."

"Oh, come on! I bet he's like the last one! That fricken Chill guy!" At this I stand my thirteen feet length, then lunge at Hal.

The rest panic a little until I speak for the first time at them while literary eye to eye with tri horns, "Where is Joe Chill?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce = 13 foot Velociraptor (Raptors)  
> The velociraptors in the film Jurassic Park were actually based on Deinonychus rather than the real velociraptor. The name was changed because it was thought that ‘velociraptor’ sounded more dramatic.  
> Like the dinosaurs in the film, Deinonychus was a mid-sized predatory dinosaur. Fossil remains suggest that Deinonychus was a pack hunter; their skeletons have been found together, and larger animals (too large for a single Deinonychus to bring down) have been found with possible Deinonychus teeth marks.
> 
> Clark = 50 foot Giganotosaurus/Tyrannosaurus (T-Rex)  
> Giganotosaurus vies with Spinosaurus for the title ‘biggest ever land predator’. It was a huge, fast-moving meat-eater with a skull even larger than that of Tyrannosaurus. Its bite force, however, is estimated not to have been as powerful as that of its North American cousin.  
> Giganotosaurus roamed the South American landscape, preying on titanosaurs and other sauropods that were alive at the time.  
> Tyrannosaurus is one of the best-known of all dinosaurs. Tyrannosaurus Rex is one of the few dinosaur species that most people can name (most dinosaurs are known by genus (e.g. Tyrannosaurus), rather than by species (e.g. Tyrannosaurus Rex)).  
> Tyrannosaurus was a large bipedal predator with a huge head and powerful jaws. It had what is estimated to be the greatest bite force of all land animals.  
> With teeth up to 30.5 cm (12 in) in length (including root), it would have been a formidable predator, capable of taking down large, well-armored prey.
> 
> Barry = 19.5 foot Gallimimus  
> Gallimimus is a member of Ornithomimosauria, a group also known as the ‘ostrich dinosaurs’. The group is so-named due to similarities between them and the modern day ostrich.  
> These similarities include long necks, and long, powerful legs. Like ostriches today, they were built for speed, and were possibly among the fastest dinosaurs.  
> Gallimimus is the largest ostrich dinosaur. It had a toothless beak, and probably had feathers. It lived in what is now Mongolia, Asia.  
> Gallimimus featured in the film Jurassic Park.
> 
> Diana = 19.5 foot Utahraptor  
> Utahraptor is a Dromaeosaurid; a member of the family Dromaeosauridae, which also includes Cretaceous Period dinosaurs such as Velociraptor and Deinonychus. Members of this family are known as ‘raptors’.  
> Utahraptor is one of the largest-known Dromaeosaurids, and would have stood taller than a man. Its sickle-shaped killing claw was around 35 cm (14 in. long). Utahraptor was one of the earliest Dromaeosaurids.
> 
> Arthur = 36 foot Suchomimus  
> Suchomimus was a spinosaurid dinosaur that lived in Africa in the Early Cretaceous. Its scientific name means ‘crocodile mimic’ on behalf of the dinosaur’s crocodile-like head.  
> Suchomimus had a semi-aquatic lifestyle, with a diet consisting mainly of fish.  
> Running along its back was a low sail, supported by bony spines. This may have been used to control the dinosaur’s temperature, or as a display to attract mates.
> 
> Hal = 30 foot Triceratops  
> Triceratops was a distinctive dinosaur, having two large horns on top of its head and a third horn above its snout (its scientific name means ‘three-horned face’). Covering triceratops’ neck was a large bony shield, or ‘frill’.  
> Theories as to what the horns and frill were used for include: providing protection against predators; a means of signaling the animal’s health and condition to potential mates; fighting other triceratops to establish dominance; or perhaps a mixture of all three.  
> Many Triceratops specimens have been discovered, suggesting that it was one of the dominant plant-eaters of the time. 40% of all fossils found in western USA’s Hell Creek Formation are Triceratops, making it the most abundant dinosaur in the area.
> 
> https://www.activewild.com/cretaceous-period-dinosaurs/  
> 


	3. The Power of Conversation

They look surprised, Hal composes himself first, "Oh what? You buddies with that pred-"

"That _monster_ is no friend of mine." I growl to his eye, while I'm hanging off one of his horns.

They seem to go rigid from my voice, "He doesn't come out when we do anymore. So, we don't know." Clark tells me.

I hiss to myself, "Damn it!" And hop off Hal, I turn back to the others with less scorn but still on alert, "What do you want?"

"We're just looking for some friends! That's why the humans keep rotating the others with us, right?" Barry shrugs.

"They seem to keep letting us loose with the ones we get along best with. At least now they do." Diana lets me in on the info.

I hum, "I see. Alfred wants me to make _friends_. Those are creatures that are usually nice and confide in each other." I think out loud.

"Who's Alfred?"

"My suragent father."

They all look at me as if I just split in two, "Sir gate?"

"Suragent. It means not my father but someone who takes over the role when my real parents are_ dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Barry shrinks in himself.

"Happened long ago." I bark, not wanting their pity. I knew what that was, and I didn't like it then either.

"Sorry!" The red light zag flashes behind Clark. And I mean flash. He was like a red streak for a split second.

"What the Hell!" I jump back, ready again.

"Wow, hey! It's okay! They did stuff to him that made him like that!" Ah, experimenting. "We all have something like that. For instance, I'm stronger, and can see and hear far more, and my flesh is scratch proof." Clark gave a grin.

"I'm stronger too. Clark and I can break through normal walls." Diana proudly stated.

"I'm super fast, as you saw." Barry zips around. "Sorry, again."

"I can imagine stuff and it appears." Hal constructs a leaf, "But can't eat." He mops.

"And I can make the water do what I want." Arthur puffs out his chest with a royal attitude.

"What about you?... And maybe your name?" Clark tries again.

"... Bruce." I chance. "And I don't know."

"A normal one, eh? Finally some pay back!" Hal smirks.

"No!" Clark growls. And his rumbling makes everyone flinch in submission. The Alpha leader, could I challenge him and win? I think I can take him. He goes back to smiling though, as if it never happened, "Sorry about him, he's had rough dealings with others that looked like you before."

"Trust me, I understand." I hiss. There's that pity again, "And, damn it, stop giving me those looks." I harshly whisper to myself.

"Sorry." I stare wide eye at Clark, did he hear me? He said better hearing, how far does that go?

Then a voice comes on the noisy boxes with the gray circles on them, "Bruce, it's time to come back." I distinctly hear Alfred's static voice.

"Coming." I say out loud. I know he can't understand me, but it's good edict.

I turn to the others to say goodbye only to be paralyzed by their slack jaws, "You understood that!?!" They all screamed at me.

I simply replied, "Of course, can't you?"

"Bruce! No one's been able to understand those humans! No one! And all of us met hundreds of others!" Barry flapped around as if he was set on fire.

"Hm." Is my only answer. I race for the opening I came in, with the _friends_ yelling back for me.

The door closes behind me and Alfred is there waiting, "Sorry, but you are the proud type and you looked stressed." I roll my eyes and head a little to show he didn't need to worry about me. "Nevertheless, did you enjoy their company or would you like to try others? One to stay and two for change." He asks me.

I think on it, they seem_ suspicious. But I've had far worse, and I'd rather not take my chances with that again. I bark once, a bark humans understand, "Very good, and I'll keep asking you until you seem comfortable with them. So don't get agitated with my queries this time." Alfred sternly tells me. Almost every other time he speaks to me, he uses more and bigger complicated words. And if I don't respond right away, he explains what he just said, tries again another time and I respond. He seems to like teaching me new things. Though he has taken the role of my father, now. Perhaps it's that.

I nod.

"Good." Alfred smiles. He pats my shoulder again, and we walk together down the hall, to my room to rest.


	4. Making Frenemies

The next morning, Alfred has me do a series of tests. I was a little fearful at first but then find out they're some sort of puzzle games. If I fail, my only punishment is not getting rewarded with tasty rare meat. I tested the test on the first puzzle, losing on purpose. I brace myself for anything to happen, but was entirely grateful when Alfred simply said to move on to the next game. I win more times than I lose. The other scientists, the ones that had what I thought was albino skin, seem to be intrigued by me and Alfred. I don't understand everything yet, but I'm getting there. My toughest puzzle had three turning wheels that had things I could grab and spin the wheels around. But each wheel I spinned made the randomly shaped pieces on the wall turn certain ways, and some pieces were affected by more than one wheel. It was frustrating, adding more stress thanks to the timer on the wall. Those were the ones I failed at the most. But finally, I got the puzzle made into a giant square on the wall with four seconds to spare. I look to Alfred with confidence and he smiles proudly back at me. Smirking at the other scientists.

The sun's in the center of the sky when Alfred said it's time to play with the others again. I groan at first, curling up in my corner. Alfred shakes my back, "Bruce, socializing with your own species is good for you!"

I lift my head enough to glare at the elderly human.

"And around your age." He adds.

I huff.

" _And_ the same interests."

I lay my head back down.

"Bruce… are you really going to disappoint your new friends?" I think it over, "Disappoint me?" I get up, reluctantly. "Thank you." Alfred beams. I smile a little back and head out with him. I wish I could tell Alfred I want to have the greens all to myself. Just for a little while. "I would never do this to you if I thought for a moment you were in danger around them. But I've been studying this group myself. They're far more hospitable than the ones the companies have been putting you with, and are welcoming to friendly dinosaurs like yourself." I puff out air. "Don't sell yourself short. You are friendly, indeed. You just have to stop strangling the nice version of you and let him out." I bow my head low, cutting a forward sixty degree slice off-certain of my eye with my lids_ which makes the percentage of the pie… rrrhhh, no wonder I failed that one. "Don't frown, Bruce, just let yourself have fun and you'll enjoy it!" Alfred smiles so big, his eyes slightly close.

I raise my chin a little as we get to the same door as before, that now I finally know the name of. It's been driving me nuts. 'Door,' so simple. They open and the light feels good against my pale skin. I take a few steps in, I can smell the thick scaled humans close by like last time, and I kick the dirt. I don't want to meet them, again. They were… too different to what I know. That can be dangerous. Hell, even similar things can be dangerous. Namely, my own species toward me. Alfred was familiar though, and he was safe. But these ones were unknown, I've learned long ago, that the unknown can kill you in an instant. But, for the human that raised me's sake, I take a deep breath and jog to the meeting place I last met them.

It doesn't take long, and sure enough, they're there again. "Look who's back!" Clark cheers, already walking towards myself, bringing the whole gang and… a new six foot chicken. "Bruce! This is Lex Luthor! Can you believe that? He has two names!" Clark beams.

The shortest predator trots up to me, inspecting me closely, "So you're the one that understands the humans? Funny, you don't look that smart."

"Luthor! That's not nice!" Diana hops up to the short creature, all the better to snarl at him.

But Luthor tuts at her, "It's just an observation, my dear. Tell me, Bruce was it? Did they make you do puzzles?"

I hesitate.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

I bite my tounge.

"Well, I guess I'm smarter and more special than you." Lex taunts.

I simply glare.

"You do speak, don't you?" He has a lot of confidence or a lot of nerve for picking on someone he has to cran his head ninety percent up for.

"He did this to us, too. I don't think he likes us very much." Barry chims, getting in my face to inspect it.

"What? Too good for you?"

Clark sighs, "Or it could also be he doesn't like the way you're talking to him, Lex."

"Oh, come come, Brucie, I was only teasing."

"Your teasing is to get a rise out of me. I won't take the bait." I inform him.

He seems surprised by this, but quickly composes himself, "So you are smarter than the rest? That's good. I'd hate for the one that could understand these creatures to be as stupid as some of the others I've met." He flaunts his skinny arms around me. "So they do make you do the puzzles then? Are they hard for you? They're laughingly easy for me."

"I'm sure." I eye him more.

"But you know, doing the puzzles means nothing in the end if we don't know what they're saying." He starts circling me. "But you _do_."

"And?"

"Perhaps you could tell me, tell us things that they say."

"Like what?"

"Anything. I mean, we would really like to know what's on their minds about us."

"And nothing else?"

"Of course not. What would make you think that?" That smile_ it wasn't Alfred's. It was sinister.

I growls, "Sorry, I have a short attention span anyways. Don't have much use."

Lex blinked, "Uh?"

"You know what, never mind." I shake my head, then stare at the others. "If you guys are only after me for that. I think I'm done with you."

I turn and head for my door through the woods, ignoring the calls to me. I get pretty far walking when the ground quakes under me. Soon enough, Clark is walking beside me looking guilty, "I'm really sorry about what Lex said."

"Don't be sorry on someone else's behalf, it's not real like that."

"Oh. Well, I just want you to know that we don't agree with his view. The rest of us really do just want friendship."

"And I should believe you why?"

"Well… I guess there's no real way to find out but to hang out with us more." The giant smiles down at me with nervous hope.

I stop, he stops with me, "And I won't get eaten by you, because?"

"I don't eat meat."

"... If you're not joking, I'm going to eat _you._ "

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But for real, I don't eat my friends." I stretch my neck to look this monster in the eye, even with him crouching a little. "Fresh start?"

Sighing, I agree, probably foolishly, "Fresh start. But Luthor better leave me alone with that nonsense."

"I'll try to convince him." Again with that grin. It's so_ genuine looking. "Come back?" Taking a half step back to the group.

I groan, "Fine." We turn and walk back to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor = 6.5 foot Troodon  
> Troodon’s scientific name means ‘tearing / wounding tooth’. It refers to Troodon’s distinctive serrated teeth. The genus was named after a single tooth, found in Montana’s Judith River Formation.  
> Troodon had large, forward-facing eyes, a large brain, and a curved, velociraptor-style killing claw on each foot. Scientists believe that its large eyes may have been an adaptation for hunting at dawn and at dusk.


	5. They Can Get Bigger

Clark kept his word, Lex would give me looks but nothing more. And so we… how did Alfred put it? Mingle? With each other. I would give my two cents every once and a while, but for the most part I simply observed them and their behavior. What they talked about were mostly about what the humans did to them. Testing their powers, their physical and psychological strength. They did say they were tortured for a little bit a few times, but nothing drastic. Turns out they do understand the humans, but not the way I more so do. They read their body language and faces much like I did in the beginning, and I do when their backs are turned to me and are speaking in harsh whispers. They would talk about how they imagined the outside world. Lex, during these topics, would suggest things. Small but bad things. We would immediately turn him down, he didn't seem to like that. Then, when time was running out, Lex started running around like his head was cut off out of nowhere. He ran to his door and ran circles in front of it, they opened and he ran in. But not before giving us a small snarl that I'm sure only me and Cl- Clark and I noticed.

Soon, the calm alarm went off and each of us returned to our own doors. I looked back at them for a moment, seeing how when they went to their doors, no humans were waiting for them. Odd. I turned back and trotted to Alfred, who was waiting for me with a big smile. "Enjoyed yourself?" I bob my head at an angle, which I managed to get Alfred to understand as a shrug. He rolled his eyes, "Ever the stubborn one. Also, it looks like that Troodon won't be joining you, again. Seemed not to like you and panicked at the last minute." So that's what that was about, and what did he call Lex? "We'll be introducing a different one." He informs me as we walk back to my room, "Now I don't want you to be alarmed, but he will be bigger than the hybrid Tyrannosaurus. Much bigger." He must mean Clark. And how can anything be bigger than that giant?

*.*.*.*

Oh… that's how… I crouch low and stared with wide eyes at the titan before us. Some of the others seemed to tremble a little as well. Clark was the only one to say anything to the beast of the sky, "Hi! My name's Clark!" He shouted.

The creature bent his long, long neck down to meet the rest of us, I back away a little, "I am J'onn J'onzz." He looks to me, second after the Tyrannosaurus, "And you?" I just glare.

Clark chims up, "Don't take it personally, he doesn't trust anyone."

J'onn hums, "A wise policy."

Clark introduced me. Then the rest announced themselves and their abilities to the tall stranger, after that Barry asks, "So, what can you do?"

"I can go through regular stuff and read minds." J'onn chirps up.

"Including the humans?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand what they say."

I stare harder at the new comer, "Are you reading mine or anyone else's mind right now?"

He looks at me with a weird look, "Sort of."

"Huh? What do you mean?" The red bird flaps his arms.

"I'm still trying to control my gifts, I can feel your emotions right now." He gazes at me, "You're the most uncomfortable here, yet you feel safer with the humans."

That gets the attention back on me, "Really? Them?" Hal does something with his face, almost like he's trying to quirk one eyebrow.

"So?"

"But we're more like you?" Diana states.

"So?" I ask again.

"Guys, please, you're making him nervous."

"I'm fine!" I growl at Clark.

"Okay, okay… so, J'onn was it?" J'onn re-became the main topic and stayed as such. Good.

The time went by quickly and we were called back. Alfred doesn't take me to my room this time. Instead, a room with small blocks and a black separate smaller wall on wheels. Alfred stood in front of it, took a small white stick, and scratched something, and the mark was a weird angle shape with a line through it. "This is an 'A.' The first letter of my name and the first letter of the alphabet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'onn = 122 foot Argentinosaurus (long neck)  
> Argentinosaurus was a titanosaur that lived in South America in the Late Cretaceous. It grew to almost 40 m (131 ft.) in length and 7.3 m (24 ft.) in shoulder height. Its weight has been estimated as being between 60 and 88 tonnes.  
> Argentinosaurus was possibly not only the largest dinosaur, but also the largest land animal that has ever lived.


	6. The Active Plainfield

I learned how to spell Alfred's name but not before learning how to spell my own. Alfred says I'm a fast learner, maybe even a little faster than Lex. Good, I suppose. But today is Alfred's day off, and here I am in the outdoor playroom, laying on the sand next to the large puddle the others call a lake, simply enjoying the sun. I feel the trembles of earth and side glare Clark who lays down a few feet away from me, smiling as well. Why can't this guy get it through his thick skull. I promptly turn my head away, but Clark just seems to bath in the heat as well.

The Earth rumbled, but this time Clark didn't move. That's when another quake occurs, followed by a burst of fire erupting in the far east, but not that far. I watch the walls to our enclosure be blown up and far away. I jump to my feet and race toward the commotion while Clark is keeping up. We both see for ourselves, the walls are open to the outside world. A wide enough gape to fit even the fat Hal. That's when we see them: humans, young ones, with shirts that say something, they're yelling at us, "You're free now! We freed you! Go!" Eh? Free? Then I look to the ground, close to the explosion, there's an injured guard on the sizzling grass. I run up to the heavily armed human, "That's right! Eat him!"

That has me turn on the female humans, I snarl and charge at them. They scream. It was funny in a way. I chase them away, watching one fall one her heels before limping away, crying with so many liquids coming out of her. I turn back, seeing Clark confused, but then he watches me gently grab the guard by the back of his armor, by the neck base, and drag him carefully to one of the doors. I glance at him looking around to see if there were any others, finding one and mimicking my actions. What was that one saying Alfred told me? Monkey see, monkey do. I thank God Alfred's not here, I'd be crazed if I saw him laying around injured or worse.

I bang my head on the secured door, the other guards answer with weapons pointed at us. I step back, nudging my head toward the downed human, "Clark, slowly put the human down then step back. And gently." He does so, soon standing beside me. The male humans look bewildered, but grab their people and take them for treatment.

A few stay, barrels pointed at the big one but are lowered for me, "Can you_ uh, come with us? And get him to come too?" Before I give my signal, another explosion goes off. And another. And another, "Holy! Get inside!"

I start barking at the guards, they point their guns at me but I bob my head at the other places, then at the injured that can still be seen inside.

The guards are rightfully confused, I huff, go to the wall and start scratching it. "Hey what are you doing!?" They start panicking, but then I could feel the air relax as they read the word I learned in class. "Help? Help what?"

"Do you need help?" The second one asks.

I shake my head roughly.

"You…" the first one looks to the destruction and distant sirens, "You want to help?"

I nod my head fiercely.

" …We're in an asylum right now, looped out of our minds on meds, aren't we?" The second one remarks.

I cock my head 'asylum.' I wonder what that is. "Well, if we are, we might as well go full crazy! Alright- um, Bruce do they call you? You're up on crowd control!"

I nod and turn to a gawking Clark, "What's happening?"

"You're with me!" I order him, "As long as you don't eat the humans! Got it?"

"Okay." He hesitates, I hope that's just because of how weird this must seem to him.

"Good!" I spot the others poking their heads out, "Follow my lead or I'll have you all skinned and roasted alive! Got it?"

"I don't take orders from you!" Hal, of course, spits out.

"Since I'm the only one that understands the humans, I suggest you deal with it or stay behind! Now who's going to help!?" They hesitate, but all nod, "Then follow me, anyone who falls behind, rondayvoo- meet back up at the giant pointy building at the center of town." I explain quickly then run down the hill. A lot of them kept up, J'onn and Hal were the only ones lagging behind. When we got to the bottom, it was a bloodbath. The humans were being eaten by dozens of our own kind, peck apart, ripped in half, and thrashed around like rag dolls. I growl to the others with me, "Diana and Arthur, flank the left side, Hal and Barry, flank the right! The rest with me, down the middle! Do what you can to protect the humans!" Everyone followed my orders, I go with J'onn and Clark into the town, attacking the other dinosaurs that are trying to feast on humans.

I leap on another Tyrannosaurus, smaller than Clark, and start nipping at his throat. The monster thrashes, "What are you doing? Get off me!" I don't answer as Clark rames the one I'm on, and I jump off just as the stranger sent into the next building. I spot J'onn becoming see through, going into a dinosaur's body, they scream and collapse, and J'onn becomes solid again.

Turning to the huddled, scared humans, I cry gently to them and take a step back. Then the fast bird is suddenly by me, "Hey, B-"

"Barry! Get these humans to safety, and any others you come across!"

Barry stands to attention, "Yes sir!" The frightened guy squeaked. He goes under the humans, getting them on his back, then becomes a red streak on the wind.

I move on ahead. Then I freeze on the spot, spying someone like myself going up to two humans. One a scientist and another a guard. But the one that looked like me, I snarl and hiss at, I get the monster's attention, "These are mine, punk!"

"Joe Chiiillll!" I charge, then sink my jaws and claws into his back. He screeches and flails around, trying to throw me off. I dig my teeth further into the skin while slashing with one paw, trying to get my footing solid so he'd stop moving. I get rooted enough and then toss the freak down.

He scrambles up, "You're crazy!" and starts running away.

I'm about to give chase when I spot giant flying dinosaurs circling, "#@%$!" I zip around to the two humans, they're younger than Alfred, and a lot more scared as they look at me and the sky. "I'm out!" The guard monkeys with his gun. I take slow steps, getting them to back up and inside the building behind. Then turn my tail to them, keeping an eye on the front. "What the Hell is this raptor doing?"

I watch the big fatherless birds dive in front and I hiss that them as they try, "Wait, Jason…" I feel one come around me, I side-glance the scientist, "Bruce?"

I nod.

"%@#$! How the @%$#- %@#$, Dick!" 

Barry appears next to us, picks up the humans. The human scientist yells out, "Wait-!" But is zoomed away. I run off in hopes of catching up to Chill, I but I stop to help the humans. I don't see the murderer again, after that.

*.*.*.*

An overweight dark woman watches the screens of the park, "He's grown up well."

"Even got a T-Rex to follow him."

"Simple leading, I want to see if he can handle more complicated scenarios."

"His caretaker won't allow it."

"Then replace him."

"We tried that. It didn't end well. We would've lost a lot of people if it wasn't for Pennyworth."

"You don't say." She thinks on this, "Very well, keep him on. But get some of our own people on Omega 003-A, see if we can convince the raptor to like someone else."

"Yes, mam."

"Meanwhile, let's talk about Omega 001-B." The monitors switch to Lex feeding happily on a human, along with a handful others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do for now. My life and brain are on the fritz so creativity is down.  
> Although I noticed I haven't posted in a long while so I hope this is okay enough, """XD  
> I promise I'll do better later, please don't give up on me :c

The humans have been shooting the dinosaurs up with the sharp things Alfred said are needles that are filled with drugs to make them rest for a while. Even Clark and the others are made to sleep. I'm the only one who's awake, with semi alert guards surrounding me. "Jeez, I can't believe this happened just a few weeks before the park officially opens."

"Yeah, and Bruce here went all %@#$%@ Braveheart on them." The young male guard, who smells familiar, said as he took a seat in the rubble and lit his cigarette.

The female huffs and stares at me while pointing her weapon at me, "Now these things have names?"

"They always had names, Artemis. I've just never bothered to learn them until this one saved me and my best friend's @$$@$ during that whole fiasco." He blows out smoke in the female's direction, which makes her body relax a little, "I may not like this whole Frankenstein shtick as much as you do, but gotta give credit where credit's due. They did alright with this one." I frown but nothing more. 'Frankenstein shtick?' I'll have to ask Alfred, later.

And speaking of whom, "Bruce!" The old man comes running straight towards me and gives me a big hug.

"Back away, Dr. Pennyworth! He's dangerous!" The one named Artemis shouts.

"It's alright, he's perfectly safe." My suragent father stares at me with watery eyes, "I'm so pleased to see you're alright." He smiles, so open and letting himself be vulnerable with a danger like me. I nudge my head against his, I won't break that trust, my friend.

The female is on edge but also a little shocked at the display, "Crazy @$$ scientists."

"You got that right." The male guard takes one last whiff before tossing the little orange and white stick away.

Then two other scientists come over, and I recognize the taller one as the one I saved before. That's right, one was called Jason while the other was- "Dr. Pennyworth? This is Richard Grayson." The slightly shorter one gestures to the familiar one. No, that wasn't it.

"But everyone calls me Dick." That was it… humans are odd.

"And I'm Timothy Drake. I wanted to thank you for having Omega 003-A save my friends." He smiles as they shake hands.

"Don't thank me, dear boy, I wasn't even here to order him around."

"Wait… but then how did he-"

"It was all Bruce's idea."

"My God." Timothy comes up to my front, staring at me with wide eyes, "It's true then, that he has a more highly developed brain then the others? And can he… can he comprehend articulate speech?"

I look to Alfred, he looks back at me, "It means you understand the words coming out of our mouths." I look back to Dick and Timothy and nod.

"Oh my-" he stumbles back, "That's incredible! I- please, Dr. Pennyworth! You must let me work with him! I just- I have to study this amazing specimen!"

"And I gotta stick with this one, too! Less chance of me getting eaten!" Dick laughed.

I tilt my head low and back away a little, Alfred puts his hand on my snout, "I'm not sure, he's had a lot of bad experiences. He's very timid with strangers working with him."

"Uh…" Timothy looks at me, then at Alfred, "But I can be of help, I- Please, give me a chance. I promise, I won't do anything without your consent. If I do anything out of line, you can kick my butt out of the lab!" He begged.

Alfred glances at me, "You have to learn to trust at some point." I snarl. He glares. I huff. "It's settled, you two can be brought on the team. But, if either of you step out of line, I'll kick you not only out of the lab, but off the blasted island. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"You got it!" They agree. I glare at them with suspicion.

I'm soon ushered back to my room, which brings a slight relief. I'm just not used to the open world that the others always talk about. I see the two young males are now at my glass wall, staring at me while also looking at that device Alfred and the other scientists almost always have. They seem pretty happy, but I won't know for sure if they have ulterior motives until later. They always wait until later, I hate that. I spend another class learning bigger words, but now it's not just Alfred. Drake and Grayson are also in the room, observing and taking over for a little bit when Alfred has to 'step out.' Though I can sense Alfred not too far away when he seems to leave, like he's testing them. Good, I don't want to be left alone with these strangers.

After a long time, it's time to go into the 'playpen.' I find the same rest kind of riled up from yesterday, especially Barry, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we were out there! And we actually helped the humans! Do you think they liked us?"

"Doubtful, humans are bad creatures." Hal snides.

"No, they're just flawed, like you are me." I murmur.

Clark gives me a look and smiles a little, "The humans aren't that bad, Hal, you've got to give them more credit."

"Hum." The Triceratops pouts.

"But did you see what everything was like with them? I can't believe it. Is that really how they live? No wonder they keep us in boxes, they think that's the way to live!" Arthur flabbergasted.

"I think it's comfortable." I whisper even lower.

Clark glances at me, "A bit stuffy but it's alright for my taste." He tells me with a soft voice, I glare at him but keep quiet. "Overall, I think what we did was great." He pipes up to the rest of the group.

"I suppose. Helping the humans." Hal grumbles.

"The humans have been smiling more around me." Diana flaps her wings, excitedly.

"They were most pleased by our actions." J'onn nods his head as it's bent eye level with us.

"Did anyone see how I zipped around, getting all the humans on my back?! Man! It was so cool, but also though, it was hard keeping them back there. I nearly lost a few!" Barry hopped from left foot to right foot.

"Maybe we need a sign on your back that says 'hold tight?'" I suggest. Then looks up at the walls to find the Jason male waving towards him, smoking as well.

"I got a few new albino humans!"

"As did I."

"You guys, too?"

"New scientists?" I frown. Odd. According to them, they haven't gotten any new humans for a long time. And after something like that. It's simply odd.

"What's that?" I groan at Barry, but still wonder.


End file.
